Pitch Slapped
by You'd be pretty in any colour
Summary: Brittana & Bechloe. Chloe Beale has transferred from living in paradise to living with her no good father, and attending McKinley. She meets a beautiful, mysterious female and uses the help of Brittany and Santana to find out about her.
1. Lesbihonest

A/N: Okay, so this is something new I'm working on. This is set post pitch perfect, and may be slightly different, as I didn't want to make it samey. So, if you find something that is different in the movie, then that's on purpose. So, please tell me what you think!

'Hey, I'm new here.' Chloe said to the receptionist, who didn't even look up.

'Name?' She said bitterly, tapping at her computer.

'Chloe Beale.' Chloe sighed, looking around at the school. It didn't seem like much. She had been shifted to live here with her father, to 'get to know him', as her mother says. He had been absent most of her childhood, sending the occasional birthday card every year. To her, this was Hell on Earth..

'Your first lesson is in science five.' Muttered the receptionist, handing a schedule to the redhead.

'Aren't you...' Chloe noticed that the woman now had earphones in, and wouldn't hear a word she said. She sighed and picked up her bag. She'd have to find it herself, it seemed. She noticed a girl standing just around the corner, with brunette hair and thick, black eyeliner. Chloe couldn't deny it, she was downright gorgeous. Her hair was tied up, and she had blue eyes that Chloe could stare at forever.

'Hi, you're Chloe right?' Asked the brunette, and Chloe just simply stared at her for a little while longer. She couldn't figure it out, but there was something...intriguing about her.

'Um, yeah. Who are you?' Chloe could feel her palms sweating, and she suddenly felt nervous around this girl. Maybe it was because she was the first person she'd seen at this school, and she wanted to make a good impression. Yeah, that was it.

'The names Beca. I'm here to take you to your class.' Beca smiled, and Chloe felt her heart beat faster. She smiled back, signalling for Beca to lead the way. They walked in silence for a while, until Chloe decided to ask Beca a question.

'So, what's the school like?' She asked, even though they were a million questions she'd rather ask the beautiful brunette. She convinced herself this was all because she was nervous, being at a new school and all.

'It's okay. It's a little messed up, though.' Beca winked, and Chloe almost melted. Nobody had ever had this fast an impact on her. Chloe didn't have time to ask why she thought the school was 'messed up', because she saw she was now at her science room.

'Thanks.' She smiled, and the other girl nodded, walking away. She opened the door, already missing the beautiful brunette.


	2. Jealously

'Hey!' Brittany said, smiling. Chloe looked up from her workbook, and saw a blonde with blue eyes staring back at her. She sighed. She'd gone to the library in hopes of being left alone, but it seemed that wasn't the case. Still, the blonde looked nice enough, so she decided to be civil.

'Um, hi.' Chloe replied. She wasn't used to people being so openly friendly.

'Brittany, what are you doing?' The other girl didn't have time to react, as she was angrily pulled back by the Latina who spoke.

'I was just talking to the new girl.' Brittany shrugged, waving at Chloe. Chloe smiled and waved back.

'Well, I don't like her.' The Latina said, giving Chloe a death stare. Chloe quickly reverted her eyes back to her workbook. Looks like I've already gained an enemy, she thought.

'Why? She seems nice.' Brittany said in defence, and a million thoughts raced through Santana's mind. She couldn't lie, she was a jealous bitch.

'No reason.' Santana replied, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. Brittany stared at her girlfriend for a while, grinning.

'What's going on in that crazy mind of yours?' Santana laughed, and Brittany just winked at her. She then walked over to the new girl, and sat next to her.

'Sorry about Santana.' She said. 'She's just a little... protective.' Chloe smiled and nodded in response, and then went back to her workbook. Since she'd got here, she hadn't stopped thinking of the beautiful brunette she had first met. She'd been trying to bump into her all day with no luck. She couldn't find her anywhere.

'What's your name?' Brittany asked, in attempt to make conversation.

'Chloe.' Chloe turned around to see Santana watching their every move. She couldn't work out why, but for some reason this girl seemed jealous of her.

'My names Brittany.'

'Pretty name.' Chloe said.

'Thanks. Hey, would you like to come to a party?' Santana heard the word 'party' and instantly stormed over. Her parents were out this weekend so she'd decided to throw a huge party, so she knew Brittany had to be talking about that.

'Hey Britt.' She said, glaring at the new girl.

'Hey. I was just telling Chloe here about your party.' Brittany grinned like she'd done the most wonderful thing in the world. Santana sighed, and met face to face with Chloe.

'Give us a moment, will you, Britt?' Santana said sourly, not breaking her glance from Chloe. Brittany grabbed her bags and pretended to leave. Really, she was just outside the library door. She leaned in and tried to listen.

'What do you think you're doing?' Santana asked, angrily. Chloe decided not to reply. She just stared at the girl. There had been enough bitches at her old school, she could deal with another one. It was then that in the corner of her eye, Chloe saw brunette hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She darted out of her seat, chasing the brunette.

'Hi!' She panted, and she then thought for a second about how stupid she looked. Beca didn't seem to notice, though. She pulled off her headphones and smiled.

Santana watched from her seat. She noticed how Chloe acted around her, how she blushed, how she chased after her. She grinned. She walked out of the library, smiling.

'Looks like new girls got a crush on emo chick.' Santana grinned, grabbing her girlfriends hand.

-  
Back in the library, Chloe was trying everything for Beca not to stop talking to her. She asked her an endless amount of questions, about stuff she couldn't care less about.

'So, what sport teams are there?' Was one of the questions she asked. She hated sports, so asking that question made no sense. Chloe wasn't really listening to the words Chloe said, just how she said them. There was just something about her.

'Are you in any clubs?' Chloe asked. This was something she was genuinely interested in. If she had a similar interest of Beca's, then she could go there and spend more time with her.

'I'm in glee club.' Beca replied, and Chloe couldn't help but look surprised. She didn't seem like the singing type.

'You can sing?' Chloe asked, not meaning for it to sound so surprised. But Beca just laughed.

'Come join Glee club. Then you can hear me sing.' Beca smiled, pulling Chloe out of the library.

'You can sign up here.' She tapped the board, and Chloe pulled a pen out of her pocket and signed the sheet.

'I can't really sing, though.' Chloe admitted sadly.

'If you get into Glee club, I'll perform a duet with you.' Beca smiled, and then the bell went.

'Seeya.' Beca said, and walked off. Chloe couldn't help but notice every little detail about her. From the way she talked, to the way she walked. She was just so hot.

'You like Beca, huh?' Chloe turned around and was met by Santana, who had a grin that even the Devil couldn't compete with.

'Uh, no-'

'C'mon Ginge, you couldn't be more obvious if you tried. Your secrets safe with me.' Santana continued to grin, and Chloe knew this wouldn't turn out her way. She didn't trust Santana at all.

'I think she likes you too. She normally doesn't say more than two words to anyone.' Santana shrugged, and Chloe suddenly appeared with the biggest smile on her face. God, my gaydar could recognise her from a mile away, Santana thought.

'Whatever.' Chloe said, trying to play it cool. But she couldn't deny, that was the best thing she'd heard all day.

'Look here, new girl. I'm trying to help you out.' Santana said, angrily.

'But why would you want to?' Chloe asked.

'Because I'm trying out this new thing of being nice.' Santana shrugged, but Chloe still didn't believe her. She was a bitch when she first saw her, so why not now? It just didn't make any sense.

'I've gotta go to class.' Chloe said, walking off. Santana sighed. Why was it when she tried to be nice, people always thought she was faking it?

A/N: Okay, so I hope that chapter wasn't too boring or anything. I wanted Brittana to have a decent introduction into the story, and not be pushed into it randomly or something. I'm not a hundred percent sure if I like this chapter, so if you don't either, I'll try and make the next one a lot better. I just didn't know how to do this one. Anyway, read, review! X


	3. Never

"Hi, my name is Chloe Beale, and I'll be singing 'Locked Out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars.' Chloe smiled, and noticed Beca standing by the sidelines. She seemed shocked at her song choice, and Chloe smiled to herself. It was exactly what she wanted. The leader of the New Directions nodded. Chloe heard the beat and tapped her foot along.

One, two, one, two, three

Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night

She noticed Beca smiling to herself, and gave her a playful wink. She was lost in the moment of the song, and everything she did know was all for the moment. So she walked closer over to Beca, a grin on her face. The lyrics of this song were ironic with her being a virgin, but she thought it would be a good way to flirt.

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

It would also show Beca she wasn't some quiet girl who spent her life in the library. At her old school, she'd been one of the most popular girls. She had a reputation of doing whatever she pleased, whenever she wanted. Beca had led her to forget who she was for a moment. She kept her eyes off the brunette for the rest of the song, hoping to tease her.

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ohh!

'Great. We'll see you next week?' The leader asked, and Chloe thought she really needed to know his name. She noticed Beca had left, and she couldn't help but feel her heart sink.

'Sure! And what's your name again?' She asked, croning her neck to try and see if Beca was hidden somewhere.

'Will Scheuster.' Will smiled, and Chloe nodded and exited herself.

-  
'Brittany!' Santana called out, chasing after the blonde. Brittany turned around and smiled at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend. She could look at her all day, truly. She could never decide if she preferred her with clothes on or off.

'Brittany, that ginger is joining New Directions.' Santana sighed. Brittany realised she had to snap out of her sexual thoughts, and fake pouted at her girlfriend.

'I like her.' Brittany shrugged. She could never understand why Santana got so jealous. She was easily the hottest girl at this school, but beside that, Brittany loved her. And she knew she'd never love anybody else the way she loved Santana.

'Britt, you like everybody.' Brittany had to agree. She just didn't see anything in people she could hate, what's so wrong in that?

'Because nobody gives me a reason to dislike them.' Brittany said, and Santana smiled. She loved the innocence of her girlfriend, whilst it made her slightly naive. Seeing the good in people had never been one of Santana's talents, yet she could see nothing but good in Brittany. She really was her idea of perfect.

'I love you.' Santana said without realising, and then she regretted it. It was the first time she'd said it to the blonde, and whilst it was true, if the feelings weren't returned...

'I love you too.' Brittany said, before Santana could doubt her love for her anymore. Santana smiled. And for a moment, they were silent. Santana just simply looked into her girlfriends beautiful blue eyes, and she knew that a love like theirs was forever. Every teenage couple said it, but Santana knew it was different for her and Brittany. She'd never let anything get in the way of their love. Never.

A/N: Okay, I miss Brittana so I needed to add some Brittana fluff. I hope you enjoyed that! I'm hoping Chloe wasn't too out if character, I think she's really a badass at heart. Sorry this took me forever to write, I didn't know if anybody liked it. Reminder, reviews keep me motivated!


	4. Change

A/N: Okay, so last chapter was mostly Brittana so this will be mostly bechloe. Please read and review, as always!

"Okay, so for homework you need to pick a partner and work on a project based upon the book 'Of Mice and Men' ."Chloe's eyes automatically darted toward Beca, who was chewing on a pen lid. Beca noticed her staring and winked playfully at her, and Chloe could swear she could feel her insides melting.

'I will supply you with a worksheet, and I would like this in on the 15th, please.' The teacher started to hand out worksheets, and Chloe slid over to sit near Beca. After singing 'Locked Out Of Heaven' pretty much to her, she didn't seem to be shy around her anymore.

'Wanna work together?' She asked, and Beca pulled out her earphones and smiled. The ginger took that as a yes. From the back, she noticed Santana and Brittany pointing at her and laughing. Santana had her sly smile on. Chloe mad a mental note to ask them what they were talking about later.

'Okay, so we have to discover the theme of friendship in the novel. Any ideas? I think an essay is too...basic.' Chloe laughed, and again, Beca didn't reply. She looked sad, like an innocent child when they lost their mother. Chloe didn't want to ask why, because she could tell it was a touchy subject. So she simply grabbed Beca's hand and smiled, and she saw a slight curve in Beca's mouth.

-  
'Dad, I'm home!' Chloe shouted out, and her dad gave her a tight hug as she walked in.

'I made dinner.' He said, smiling.

'But it's only 4...' She replied, confused. Who has dinner at four in the afternoon?

'I know, but this is a special dinner.' He couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face, so she went along with it. May as well keep him happy, she thought. So she quickly rushed upstairs to get changed, with strict instructions to wear something 'smart'. She didn't have a clue why, but she decided it must be something important. She hadn't seen her dad smile so much in a long time. She made a mental note to call her mother later, as she hadn't spoken to her in awhile.

'Are you almost done?' Her dad called out, and Chloe pulled on her top and ran down the stairs.

'Chloe, I'd like you to meet Bella.' Her dad grinned, and she just looked at her in shock. She knew her mum and dad were never getting back together, but the idea of him with somebody else just seemed wrong to her. She heard her phone ring from the living room, and she ran out of the room to get it. Her dad stood there awkwardly, apologising for his daughters rudeness.

'Hello?' Chloe said, noticing it was an unknown number.

'Hi...' The voice replied, and Chloe noticed it instantly. It was Beca. She had given her her number earlier incase they needed to talk about the project. Of course, Chloe secretly hoped she'd use it for other reasons, too. Chloe could instantly note the undertone of sadness in Beca's voice. She'd always been good at detecting when people were hiding emotions.

'Okay, spill.' Chloe said, and Beca was silent for a moment.

'I got kicked out of my house last night.' Beca said suddenly, and Chloe let out a gasp. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't anything as serious as that. She found herself at a loss for words, she wanted to give her advice but she was clueless. All she really wanted to do was hold her and kiss her...

'Chloe?' Beca asked on the other line, and Chloe came out of her trance.

'Sorry. Yeah. I...uh... What happened?' Chloe cringed at her own awkwardness, and noticed her dad appear behind her.

'That was incredibly rude of you, Chloe.' Her dad said, and Chloe gave him a look that said 'not right now'.

'We had a huge argument. And I did something I shouldn't have, and now she won't let me in.' Beca started to sob, and Chloe felt her heart break at the sound.

'Come over here.' Chloe said, without thinking.

'Who are you talking to?' Her dad asked, and then Chloe heard a knock at the door. She heard the phone line go dead, and rushed over to open the door.

'Hi.' Beca said, nervously.

'Hey, come in.' Chloe smiled, holding the door open with a grin on her face.

'Chloe, I don't know what you think you're doing and who this is, but-'

'Sorry, Mr. Beale. I just came over because me and Chloe have a project to work on for science. She said you wouldn't mind. My name is Beca. Beca Mitchell.' Beca held out her hand for Chloe's dad to shake, and Chloe had to stop herself smiling at how polite she could be. It was an odd side of Beca to see.

'My name is Robert.' Chloe's dad replied, shaking Beca's hand. Chloe knew the next part was up to her, so went into the kitchen where her dads new girlfriend stood.

'Hello, I am sorry for being so impolite earlier. My name is Chloe.' Chloe smiled, and her apology seemed accepted as she offered her hand to shake and her dads new girlfriend took it with a firm grip.

'Bella.' She replied, and Chloe examined her for a moment. She had blonde, flowing locks that looked like something fresh out of the salon. She wondered to herself how much of it was real. The colour couldn't be. She had hazel eyes, and a smile with teeth so bright it might make you blind. Chloe wondered if she was rich. If she was, maybe she could get a better room than the shit hole she was currently in. It was tiny and the wallpaper was awful.

'Chloe, do you wanna go upstairs and work on the project?' Beca smiled, and Chloe smiled in reply and followed her up the stairs.

'It was nice meeting you, Bella!' Chloe shouted from the stairs, and the blonde gave her a grin in reply.

'Ignore the mess.' Chloe laughed, as she opened her bedroom door. Litter scattered the floor, and nothing was organised. It was Chloe's own idea of rebellion, that if she didn't clean it maybe she'd get that precious room that her step brother used to live in. Since his death, her father hadn't touched or even set foot in the room. She'd never talked to him, didn't even know he existed until his death, so she was quite unaffected.

'Nice room.' Beca grinned, and Chloe couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, so she just grinned back in reply.

'Okay, so tell me what happened. In detail.' Chloe demanded, andonly once she'd said it did she realise how sour it sounded. 'If you want to, I mean.' She added shyly, and Beca smiled at how quickly her personality had changed. She hated to admit it, but since they'd met, she hadn't stopped thinking about the ginger. There was just something about her that was so opposite from herself that she loved.

'Well, me and my mother were arguing. We always argue, you see. But this time it was worse. There were things thrown, I told my mum I hated her, and I-I hit her.' Beca started to sob, and Chloe leaned into her closer. She awkwardly started to stroke her hair, when Beca pushed her head into her chest. Chloe had to stop herself laughing at how catlike Beca was behaving, and simply stroked her hair and held her tight as she cried, and whispered assuring things like 'it'll be okay' over and over again.

Beca really did feel like she was in the most perfect place, being held by Chloe and having her stroke her hair. She could honestly stay there forever. She'd never really had a crush on anybody, as nobody met her expectations. It wasn't that she was picky, it was just that the celebrities she idolised always seemed like a much better match for her. But with Chloe, she was just perfect. She'd only known her for around a week, and still she felt like she'd never forget her.

'Be mine...' Beca whispered in her haze, not realising she was thinking it out loud. Chloe let go of her in shock, and they just simply stared at each other for a moment.

'Sorry, I, uh, I was just thinking about something...' Beca said awkwardly.

'It's okay.' Chloe replied. She'd known it was too good to be true. Like a gorgeous, pretty much perfect girl like Beca would ever even think of being with her.

A/N: I think that's the longest chapter I've ever wrote... Just some character back story, and a lot of bechloe fluff. I'm wondering when I should make bechloe date, as I don't want it to be too soon as they've only just met, so thoughts?


End file.
